Faith
by sonofeve
Summary: A story written by my uncle. Don't know if he'll continue or not though.... Quite a bit of swearing.


LOST belongs to whatever, the "demon" belongs to my uncle. My uncle wrote this fic. He also came up with the idea. For now this is to be considered a one-shot, but my uncle might write future chapters. I won't have anything more to do with this fic other than posting future chapters (if they come).

Also notice how are writeing styles are almost the same, this is because most of the time I imitate him. The poor spelling may be an inhereted(I made a funny, ten points to whomever can tell me what that is)

* * *

For four thousand years those little bastards had kept him locked up. 

With magic at first. Science next.

Little bastards. Weak as one. But as many...

Not just the power of will but their ability to master arcane magics is incredible. It was his fault he had overlooked them. GAH! what a mistake.

One he would not make again.

From the moment the man who called himself Locke had begun to lose faith he had been able to make his presence known. Little things at first.

Sometimes Rose would do laundry, stop for a while then return to discover that more had been done in her absence.

Sawyer would put down a water bottle on his left side and when he reached for another swig it would be at his right.

Ana Lucia would be sharpening a stick one minute but the knife she was useing would become duller then it should be the next.

Little things.

Things no one would think about when faced with other more real dangers. Like the Others.

Or as humans had called them in legand, demons. Creatures of the Shadow world, draped in human flesh. But far from human. Personal friends of his, ones he asked to watch over his island as he slumbered. But now he was awake.

Still traped but awake. And fate had brought him the tools for his freedom. It wasnt the electomagnet that crashed the plane.

He had. It was easy really. Boreing. In truth but such treats fate had given him. That baby would be useful. As was the dragon spirit that rested inside Ana Lucia.. A product of her dead child whose soul was some how able to cling to his mother and merge with a Dragon ghost. He remembered dragon ghosts, or "Draconians" High and mighty bastards. There was a whole prophcy revolveing around Ana Lucia, the Dragon Spirit she carried and the shadow world.

Ah yes. The so-called "Dragon Lord". He would die before his birth, as would Ana Lucia. He had enginered events as such to prevent the Dragon Lord from poseing any short of threat.. "Henry Gale". A rather nasty mind spirit and an old friend of his allowed his power to creep up through the earth. Distort Locke's mind. Make him turn on Mister Eko. And if things went as planed. That foolish guardian would destroy the hatch with the key and shatter the seal that bound him.

Realeseing him and his children.

Good old Mister Eko. Ariveing just a second to late to stop horror from befalling all he carred about. His faith crippled his power somewhat. But he was still only one man. And in a world were science ruled and haveing faith is looked down upon a creature who's powers are weakened by people with faith in something other than the laws of science such a creature simply cannot be stopped. Not that Science was bad. It gave humans an edge over demons and evil spirits when combined with magic and of course the faith to use it. But in a world with people like Jack, well...science ruled, faith drolled. Drolling faith is good for him. Because...well you know why.

Thats why every single supernatrual experiance that befell someone his little pawn Jack was there to explain it away. Yes jack was his pawn. He always had been his pawn. His weak will was so easy to dominate. Not controll, but dominate. Few creatures were strong enough to negate the power of a human's free will. But with a creature whose mind was as feeble as Jack's manipulation was simple. And the creature of the island was a master at manipulation.

For right now though he would wait because soon his plan would play itself out and then...well Mr. Eko, Locke, Desmond and anyone else whop was destined to die here will be glad to have moved on.

Because for anything with a name that started with an H and ended with uman would be trapped in hell. And in a world were praying was about to get a lot more popular and suicide was a mortal sin he and his children were about to have some fun playthings.

* * *

A word from the author: 

First things first. Science is NOT bad. I do NOT hate science nor am I amish as some of you may have come to believe after reading this story, but I DO believe faith is just as important. Doesn't matter if its faith in Alah or Jesus, or even evolution, but faith is, in the end what keeps us togather. So never lose faith. It might just save you're ass.


End file.
